Unpredicted Predicament
by orliNkeira
Summary: KatieOliver. Being alone hurts. Not knowing why stings. Finding out about the unexpected knocks the wind out of you. R&R and I'll be nice always. Cookie?
1. Where is the calculator?

_"Mr. Wood, I trust that you do know the consequences and severity of this matter. Accepting it will require you to leave everything, as you know it in England, behind. I must ask you again: are you absolutely sure you are willing?" It was a low grave voice._

_Thoughts flickered through his head quickly: Qudditch, his parents, his friends, his dreams, his home. _

_Katie. _

_'consequences and severity of this matter' _

_'leave everything, as you know it in England'_

_'absolutely sure you are willing?'_

_'absolutely sure you are willing?'_

_Snippets of what had just been said repeated in his head._

_'Are you willing?'_

_"Am I willing?" he had asked himself. _

_The answer seemed nowhere to be found. There was no answer. _

_A memory of two weeks back came back to him._

_It was Katie. She was lying down on their bed, staring up at him, wearing a long sleeved nightshirt and a pair of his shorts. _

_"What would you do if I left you?" she asked, peering curiously at him._

_His image frowned before answering with a wicked grin. "Find someone else of course."_

_At that her face scrunched up, and she shouted, "You prat! You wouldn't dare!"_

_His image smirked as he sat down on the bed and pulled her up._

_"Why wouldn't I?" he spoke in a low voice._

_"Because you promised you wouldn't. Besides, you love me." She was serious before breaking out in smiles._

_His image grinned widely as he answered._

_"You bet I do."_

_"I know you do." Came the whispered reply._

_"Well then, what would you do if I left?"_

_Her nose wrinkled in thought. _

_"Hate you. For the rest of my life."_

_A solemn look crossed the face in his memory._

_"Why? What if I came back?"_

_"Because you promised never to leave or make me worry. You promised to NEVER hurt me." She replied in a grave voice._

_His image shook his head and grinned at her._

_"Anyway, it won't happen. I won't leave you. So there'll be no reason for you to hate me."_

_"There better not be!" she giggled as she started to tickle him. _

_It played through his head, over and over. Would she really hate him? Could he afford to take a risk?_

The man, shrouded by darkness, moved quickly, his actions sharp and jerky. He stuffed his clothes into the large bag he had, emptying his drawers and taking his belongings away. When he was done, he checked for anything he could have left behind. After all, he didn't know how long he would be away, or whether he would ever come back. For all he knew, it could be his last time here. 

He glanced at his watch. Time was running short. If he missed the transmission, it would be dangerous to get another connection. 

It was hard to see in the darkness, but he knew where everything was and what it looked like. He looked around, then disapparated into the darkness.

There was a brief "Pop" as he arrived in another dark room. It was a room in Fred and Angelina's house. He and Katie had stayed over, having partied late into the night for Alicia's birthday bash. 

He could faintly make out the shape of a small lump on the bed where she was sleeping peacefully. He glanced down at his watch. There was really no time to waste. He had to be going. His heart seemed to slow down. It was as though he was devoid of any feeling. He was numb.

He rubbed his palms on his jeans and felt a small odd shape. He had almost forgotten what he had come back for. His hands fumbled clumsily in his pockets, till they finally grasped hold of it. Even in the pitch black, he could see it's shine. She would love it, but he wasn't sure whether it would do any good when she found out he was gone. Still, he wanted to leave it with her since it would be his last time here. He left it on her finger, before placing a soft kiss on her cheek and with a final "Pop", he disappeared. 


	2. Completely stupefied

AN: I forgot to write one for my first chapter and a disclaimer too! Anyways, I hope you'll like the story and where it's going and stuff…review please! Thanks.

Disclaimer: With owning Harry Potter comes, fame, fortune, wealth and adoration. I am, on the other hand, broke, unknown and not too wealthy.

There was a soft pressure against my cheek and a sudden flash of light before there was total darkness. I was too tired to bother though and rolled over to the side of the bed. 

"_Get up, _you sleeping git!"

I managed to untangle my hand from under the covers and fumbled for the blasted alarm clock. I hit the off button as hard as I could. The noise stopped, but the bloody roaring was stuck in my ears. I rolled over, but I was now too jolted to go back to sleep. 

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, realizing that Oliver wasn't in bed. I couldn't hear any of the taps on, only the sound of Fred and Angelina's voice outside. That was strange. It wasn't like him to leave without notice. Besides, he had even told me he would have breakfast with me. 

I staggered to the bathroom to wash up and change. Maybe Angelina would know something about it. Maybe I was just over-reacting.

I turned on the taps and cold water gushed out. Muttering curses, I adjusted the taps till it was warm enough to be used in the morning. As I raised my hands to splash the warm water on my face, a sharp glint in the mirror caught my eye, and I looked down to my hand.

On my fourth finger of my left hand, there was the prettiest ring I had ever seen: a slim smooth band of white gold with a large glimmering stone. I recognized it; Russian wood fairy waterstones. Professor Snape had never forgiven me for breaking one of them during Potions. I was quite surprised, because it took many waterstones to create a hard nugget as this, and waterstones were extremely rare and expensive, like truffles, in a way. Alongside the waterstone were four diamonds, two at each side. It was _beautiful_.

I smiled. Oliver must have placed it there. It could only mean one thing: marriage. It wasn't like him to be so mysterious, but it was sweet. I was _so_ happy. I couldn't stop staring at it and smiling.

I rushed to put on my clothes and burst out the door.

"Morning, sleepy head. Glad you decided to join us. Where's Oliver?" Angelina's voice came floating from behind her papers.

"Didn't he wake up earlier? He wasn't inside…" I wrinkled my nose, like I did every time I was confused.

"Nope. Fred and I got up real early today, and we didn't see any sign of him. But don't worry; he probably had some emergency at work," she added after seeing my look of concern, before muttering, "They probably found a scratch on the snitch."

"Yeah, I guess so. But _look_! Look what he left on my finger!" I beamed and stuck out my hand.

"Merlin Kate! That has got to be the biggest stone I have ever seen! He must really love you more than anything." Her eyes widened and she grabbed my hand, pulling it up close to her face. 

"Who loves her more than anything?" Fred's perky voice asked.

"You know sweetie, if you haven't already figured that out, there's nothing more I can help you with," Angelina snapped back.

I ignored Fred. I wanted to talk to Angelina.

"Hey," I whispered, pulling her aside, "I love this ring and everything, but I can't help but wonder why he would do such a thing…"

"But why wouldn't he Kate? You have been together for ages! It's _about time_!" She looked completely stupefied at my talk.

"I know. What I mean is, it's not like him to be so secretive and just slip it on. He's not even here! Merlin, I don't even know where he is!" I was starting to panic now; it was all just too strange to be true.

"Kates, calm down, _calm down_. Listen, Oliver probably wanted to surprise you and be more outgoing…knowing how shy he can be, he probably left first…look, just floo to the office and check," she said, rubbing my back up and down.

"Right. I'm going to go right now."

I stood up and grabbed a handful of the green powder, turning back to tell them I would be back in a jiffy. Making my destination known, I spiraled upwards in a whirl of green smoke.

I arrived at the all too familiar sight of the receiving hall, landing on some sooty cushions. Puddlemere's red and gold colors, similar to Gryffindor's, were hung across the walls front of the fireplace. I brushed the soot off and went in search of Oliver's office. The last time I had come here was about one month ago, and my memory wasn't too bad. I reached his desk, anxious to see him when I heard a startled voice cry out.

"Katie!" 

 It was Dave Liviten, the guy who sat next to Oliver, and as far as I could tell, a good friend. He looked positively horrified to see me there, like I was a Death-eater or something.

What in the world was wrong?

"Yes? I'm looking for Oliver. Is he here?" I asked, feeling my nose wrinkle instinctively.

Dave shot nervous glances around the room, but I couldn't figure out whose attention he was trying to get. Everyone was either gone or busy. 

"Um, he's just left for a site selection with Brieghly and he won't be back till six. He told…told me to tell you that um, he would be alright and you had no need to worry…" He stuttered in what seemed to be fear. I found it ridiculous and only became more impatient to find out.

"Dave, what the bloody hell is going on?" I could have pulled my hair out in frustration. Oliver wasn't here, and I didn't quite believe Dave's little "excuse".

"Nothing. Well, you see, I was, err, expecting my future mother-in-law sometime soon, and, well, as they go…" He crinkled his brow and grinned sheepishly.

I snorted. So that was why he gave me a weird look. 

Sure enough, there was a loud thump on the cushions and we peered over at the fireplace. I was curious, but I could feel all the nervousness radiating from Dave. Poor guy was even trembling a little.

A rather dumpy lady in her late fifties stood up proudly, dressed awfully in a revolting pink and yellow dress with a tattered lace collar, waving an electric blue umbrella madly in the air.

I couldn't stop from letting out a loud snort, which I immediately turned into a cough, when she whipped her head fiercely around, looking so much like a rhinoceros it was amazing.  I waved and mouthed goodbye to Dave.

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and slipped a piece of parchment in it. 

"It's from Oliver," he told me, "See you!"

"Thanks and good luck!" I smirked as he threw me another sheepish look.

There was nothing to stop me from smiling all I wanted now because I was truly happy. I was going to become Mrs. Oliver Wood!

I uncurled the note on my way to the fireplace, stalling a little. 

_Kate, sweetheart,_

_                        Somehow today feels like it's going to be days, maybe even months till I will see you again. But don't worry; I'm not going anywhere. I just miss you. Be careful and take care alright? I'll be fine and remember that I love you. Loads. Tons. Always. Till that rose dies._

_Oliver._

I think my face almost broke from my smile. Oliver had bought a muggle rose, or so he called it which, as Fred and George had concluded with help from Mr. Weasley, was made from plastic. The rose would never die, basically because plastic, well, didn't. 

It was as though nothing had changed since our days at Hogwarts, when we were at that "uncertain" period. He made me feel like a young, foolish schoolgirl. 

Angelina didn't say anything when I arrived absolutely glowing. Once I had borrowed one of Alicia's sister's muggle romance books and it was always, "She was glowing with the radiance of a new bride" or, "Her face glowed like the diamond on her finger", mush that made me want to throw up. 

It was the Christmas holidays, and I wasn't needed at Hogwarts, but Madam Hooch wanted the sports department to meet at the Ministry of Sports for a meeting. It was most likely to be regarding future Qudditch plans. It was hardly surprising, considering she was one of the few people who could rival Oliver in passion for anything Quidditch. 

The meeting ended relatively early, and I was given a new post as Head Flying Instructor for Juniors. I was so happy I could have shrieked. Two happy endings in a day! I decided to wait till Oliver got home to tell him the good news.

I stopped at Mrs. Zeldas coffee shop to borrow her owl. I scribbled a note to Angelina and threw the tiny speck of an owl up. Mrs. Zeldas owl had never disappointed me. 

Sure enough, after a few minutes, it came speeding back with a brown scroll of parchment on its leg.

KATE!!!!! Arghhh! This is wicked! Bloody hell Kate, since when did you get so lucky? I'll be there in a jiffy with Alicia.

I smiled. 

"Thanks Mrs. Zeldas!" I shouted before dashing across the street to the Floo House, a house for people to land in and get to places. It was quite useful really.

"HEY! I can't _believe_ your luck! I'm soo bloody jealous!" Angelina shrieked from behind me.

I laughed and turned around, giving her a hug.

"Well, don't you think I deserve it? The all-wonderful Katie Bell?"

"Given that pompous attitude, I hardly think so. Don't you agree Angie?" A voice I could only recognize as Alicia's sounded from the back.

"Hey!" I cried, rushing to give her another hug.

We spent the next few minutes in the Floo House, just catching up and gossiping, before Alicia decided she couldn't see why we just had to choose such a hot and stuffy place to chat in.

To my delight, they decided to take me shopping; their treat!

We walked around all the shops, finally choosing to take our picks at a muggle dress shop. I must admit, muggles have the absolute most gorgeous dresses.

While I chose my dresses and changed, Angelina provided a running commentary on my appearance with a few opinions from Alicia every now and then. She was being pretty nice, except for some annoying moments.

"Kate, you look marvelous, but your ass needs to be another two sizes bigger." 

"Lovely sweetheart, but you do know that you don't have any boobs to fill out the front." 

"You look like a pea! Off _immediately_, Kate!"

I ignored those comments, before finally picking out the perfect dress. It was a bohemian thing, with small detailed scrawling designs and a vintage cut. It was fitted at the chest, the crisp smooth cloth scrunched up lightly, with similar scrunched straps at the shoulders. Right below the chest, the dress flowed down, in an almost pleat like form. 

"Perfect choice, Kate," Angelina cooed, playing with the light orange sand colored cloth with pale moss green and earthy red swirls. 

"I know. It's gorgeous. Thank you both very much!" I giggled, thrusting the dress at them. 

When I got home, it was late in the evening, almost eight. I carried the bags of shopping on my arms. I was dead tired, but still pretty excited to tell Oliver the news. 

I unlocked the door and dropped my shopping bags on the floor, putting my keys on the tabletop in the kitchen.

The lights weren't on and the sink was still filled with the dishes from two nights earlier. It was strange, because Oliver would end at six, and he would usually come home to make his dinner and do the dishes for me.

I wandered through the living room to the closed door of our bedroom. It didn't even cross my mind to turn on the lights. In the pit of my stomach, I had a sinking feeling that something was wrong, that something had happened that would ruin my whole being.

The door creaked open eerily as I twisted the knob. I didn't realize it then, but I was shaking. 

I flipped on the lights and everything looked the same. The bed was neat and tidy, everything where it should be.

I relaxed. 

After walking through the house once more, I went to take a shower. I had just washed off the shampoo and slid open the shower door when I saw that instead of two toothbrushes, there was only one. It was like a sign. 

I almost slipped making a grab for my robe, bursting out of the door.

I pulled open the cupboard, and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, staring in despair at the sight in front of me.


End file.
